The Best Actress
by Galmil
Summary: Jade almost wanted to smirk at how fooled Cat had everyone. They all seemed to fall for her completely innocent act that she did everyday. Cat/Jade


**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

**AN: **_May be a bit OOC. _

_Reviews make me smile :)_

The Best Actress

Jade sat at the lunch table, not talking as per usual. She only spoke up if she needed to or if Beck spoke to her. But now that they had broken up around a month ago; he was almost always too preoccupied with Tori to speak to her recently. The group was discussing Sikowitz's newest assignment while Jade picked at the wrapper on her water bottle with a chipped black nail. Jade briefly glanced up as the bubbly redhead sat down opposite her. She felt a wave of emotion; though of what she wasn't sure. Almost giddy that the redhead was there. Only almost though, because Jade West did not do giddy in any form.

Jade watched the glances from the rest of the group as Cat eagerly joined the conversation excitedly. She saw Beck rolled his eyes, while Rex mumbled something that sounded like "oh brother." Jade had the urge to take the stupid puppet from Robbie and throw it in the nearest dumpster. Tori had a slight smile on her face while she and Andre listened intently to Cat.

Jade almost wanted to smirk at how fooled Cat had everyone. They all seemed to fall for her completely innocent act that she did everyday. They thought she was lost in her own world, and while Jade knew that Cat had an...interesting way of looking at things; she was also a lot more present than the rest of the group gave her credit.

Everyone at Hollywood Arts thought Jade was the best actress in the school; and while Jade knew she ranked pretty high she also knew that Cat had to be one of the best. If she wasn't there would be no way she could keep up her spaced out act, while talking about baking red velvet cupcakes for Sikowitz and keep brushing her leg against Jade's.

Jade wasn't quite sure when Cat had gotten so brave; sometime after she and Beck broke up she guessed. All Jade knew was that with each passing day she grew more excited to have Cat come to the table and everyday she felt Cat's leg against her own. Jade got lost in the feeling of Cat, their feet lightly nudging the others, their knees bumping.

"What do you think Jade?" Cat's voice knocked her out of her trance. She stared confused back at the five faces waiting for a response; six if you counted Rex.

"Hmm?" she asked. Cat had a smirk, so unlike her smile; and somehow Jade knew that Cat knew exactly how she was causing Jade to react everyday with their secret touching.

"Do you think that Sikowitz would like red velvet cupcakes with coconut baked in? It's like two of his favorite things! Well I don't actually know if he likes red velvet cupcakes but I do and they're delicious so I'm sure he'd enjoy it right?" The girl rambled which caused Jade to uncharacteristically smile.

"Sure, sounds great," she replied and was rewarded with a beaming smile from the other girl. Jade was vaguely aware of the confusion from the others at the table at her response which was devoid of any malice. But they didn't say anything, which Jade was grateful for, so she didn't answer their confused looks.  
The bell rang signaling that lunch had ended and everyone stood up to move on to next period. Jade walked briskly to Sikowitz's class, taking her self designated seat in the back of the class. She blinked rapidly in surprise as she felt a body join her. She looked to her left to see cat siting there.

"Hi Jade," Cat said cheerily; like it was the most normal thing for her to sit in the back with Jade rather than the front with Tori.

"...Hey," Jade responded. Sikowitz called Beck and Robbie up for ABC improvisation; and as Jade watched she felt Cat's knee rest against hers. She assumed it was an accident but when the upbeat girl didn't move her leg Jade knew it wasn't. Jade felt Cat's soft hand lightly entwine their fingers. Jade relished in the warmth that Cat provided. They stayed, silently like that for the rest of Beck and Robbie's improv until Cat released Jade's hand and clapped cheerfully just like always. No one had any clue that just a moment before she had been holding hands with the brunette. She truly was the best actress at Hollywood Arts.


End file.
